The voices of my silence
by captainsharon
Summary: Everything is empty ... and cold ... Life is full of unpleasant surprises. Sometimes the only thing you can do is leave ... Whether Sharon and Andy will deal with this difficulty?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1 year ... Sharon and Andy were officially husband and wife than 1 year. After many years of hatred and enemies, now they were in a romantic relationship and loved each other very much. Their love was like a fire so intense that nothing and no one could change that. The day in which Andy had proposed marriage to Sharon was the happiest day for her. Their wedding was modest, were invited only their closest friends and their family. Especially Nicole and Rusty were pretty happy about this marriage. Andy was like a father to Rusty. Andy was glad to hear this and always repeated that Rusty is like a real son to him. Sharon was happy because she had a happy family. The love of her life was with her, Rusty was to her, and she was surrounded by great love. All was well, even Andy sometimes joked that he and Sharon might have a child, it provoked laughter in Sharon. She couldn't believe that she can get pregnant at her age. It was simply impossible. But Andy always wanted more children and he also would like to have a child with Sharon, but she every time telling him that they're old and should have grandchildren, not children. Andy was frowning and few hours he wasn't talking to Sharon. On the other hand Rusty laughed because Andy's behavior seemed strange. And as always, Provenza liked to tease him. Everything was fine, Sharon and Andy's life was wonderful. Yes, sometimes they argued about trifles, but then immediately Andy was hugging her and telling her that everything will be fine. Everything seemed normal and nothing had changed. Sharon was already Mrs. Sharon Flynn, but she was still Captain Sharon Raydor. Their team were also very happy for them. Their happy life was like a fairy tale. But a few months, Andy was acting pretty strangely. He didn't talk much with Sharon or Rusty as if he was in his own world. Sharon felt this change in him. He behaved quite cold with her, avoided her, and couldn't concentrate on his work. Sharon repeatedly tried to talk to him, but he avoided her questions by saying, "I'm tired.

It was Monday morning. Sharon and Andy getting ready for work while Rusty had to be in college and having breakfast in the kitchen quickly. Sharon arrange her clothes in her wardrobe and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't see the same Sharon. It was quite changed Sharon. She put her hands on her face and looked at herself again. She looked exhausted by the last problems with Andy. She took her purse and went into the kitchen. She kissed Rusty on the cheek and took her raspberry tea.

"Good morning, Mom." Rusty said with a smile.

"Good morning, dear."

"Hey, where's Andy?" Sharon looked at him and sighed.

"He's in the bathroom." Rusty nodded and continued with his breakfast. Sharon sat down beside him and began to drink her tea. At this point, Andy came into the kitchen. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"Andy, you look tired." Rusty noted.

"I'm just tired kid, nothing more." Sharon left her glass and took his hand.

"Andy, you look really tired. If you want, get your day off." she suggested. Andy smiled slightly.

"No Sharon, no need." he dropped her hand and began to breakfast. Rusty looked at his watch.

"Well, I'm late for college. Mom, why didn't you eat?"

"I'm just not hungry, don't worry." He nodded slightly, kissed his mother and left. Sharon continued to stare at Andy.

"Andy, I think we need to talk."

"What about Sharon?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andy, don't you think that you act very strange?" Andy looked at her questioningly.

"I don't understand Sharon. Why do you think so?"

"Andy, from a few months you behave quite cool with me. I think there is something you hide from me." Andy rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"There is no problem, calm down."

"I'm not sure, but if you say so."

"Sharon, please don't think about these things. I'm just tired, nothing more." Sharon nodded and smiled.

"Well, I think we're late for work. Moreover, Nicole will visit me in the office with Andrea. I go to coffee. I need to rest." Andy nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Of course my dear." He took his bag while Sharon took her coat and they left.

* * *

The working day was pretty busy and tiring. Sharon sat pensively in her office. She took off her glasses, leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt that Andy was hiding something important, but she was determined to understand. Suddenly the door opened and came Andrea and Nicole.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here." Sharon said with a smile and hug them.

"However, we must be angry." Andrea said, frowning.

"Yes, you constantly work, and you need to rest a long time." Nicole added. Sharon laughed.

"Well, I understand. But you have to understand that work is my priority. ''

"Yes, okay. Well, we'll go for coffee, right?" asked Andrea.

"Of course. Nicole, did you see your father?"

"Oh, yes, but he again argued with Provenza." Sharon rolled her eyes and sighed.

"They will never stop. They are so good friends and they argue so much."

"This is completely normal Sharon." Andrea laughed.

"OK, let's go for coffee." Nicole insisted. Sharon smiled, took her coat and purse and they left. Andy sat pensively on his desk when Provenza sat next to him and looked at him questioningly. Andy sighed wearily and turned to him.

"Well, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, frowning.

"Andy, I feel you have a problem. ''

"Provenza, I have no problem. Don't bother me. '"

"I'm convinced that there is something." he insisted.

"Perhaps."

"Andy, you always share with me. What happens? You and Sharon behave quite strange. I thought that when you marry, the problems will end." Andy took a deep breath and threw his pen on his desk.

"Look, Louie, I have no problem with Sharon. I don't want to talk about it, please." Provenza nodded slightly. He patted him on the shoulder and returned to his desk. Andy put his hands on his face and continued to think.

* * *

Sharon, Andrea and Nicole were in the cafeteria. Sharon also sat thoughtfully. Andrea and Nicole looked at each other. Andrea grabbed Sharon's hand.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry, everything's fine."

"I don't think so." Nicole said, "Sharon, are you sure there is no problem? Maybe with my father?" Sharon took a deep breath and looked sadly. She felt she should share everything with them.

"Well, I know that I can't hide it from you. Yes, I have a problem and that about Andy."

"Andy? Why?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"I don't know, just feel it ..."

"Hey, Sharon, my father continues to insist you have your child?" Nicole grined.

"Oh, Nicole, of course I don't want a child of my age. Think if I get pregnant if it's possible there will be a danger for me and the baby, moreover, the problem isn't about the child."

"What is it then?" asked Andrea.

"I don't know, but I'm determined to figure it out. Andy behaves quite strangely for several months and he didn't even talk to me."

"Sharon, calm down. You love each other very much. I'm sure Andy behave so because of work." Andrea tried to reassure her.

"Andrea's right. My father always behave strangely. I'm convinced that there is nothing. "Sharon nodded slightly.

"I hope, however, I'll talk to him tonight."

"Sharon, everything will be fine." Andrea said with a slight smile. Sharon sighed wearily.

* * *

The evening was quiet. Sharon was preparing dinner while Rusty was talking to Andy. She watched them and felt that Andy really behave strangely. She prepared everything and join them.

"Rusty, dinner is ready."

"Okay." Noting that neither Sharon nor Andy don't go into the kitchen he looked at them questioningly.

"Hey, will you have dinner? '"

"We'll have dinner later." said Sharon. Rusty nodded with surprise and went to the kitchen. Sharon put her hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Andy, we need to talk." He looked into her green eyes and nodded. They went into the bedroom and closed the door tightly.

"What do you want to talk about Sharon?" he asked coldly. Sharon took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Andy, I want you to tell me the truth. I feel that there is something and want to know." Andy rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Sharon, I told you that ...-"

"Andy, please. We've been married for one year and from a few months you act weird. I can't understand why. Please tell me. I'm your wife and I have a right to know." Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, I can't do it."

"Andy, please." She looked at him imploringly. Fear filled her heart. Andy never acted so strangely.

"Sharon, I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. Really." Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"I don't understand you."

"Sharon, I think there is no sense in this relationship." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"What? Andy, you ... Andy we got married 1 year ago. We love each other. How can you tell me that?"

"Sharon, please. You and I really hurt each other. It can't continue like this." Sharon pulled away from him.

"I can't believe that you say this. You really think so or..."

"Or what?" Andy repeated.

"Or is there another woman?" Andy sighed, and shunning her eyes said, "Yes, there's another woman."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharon stood in front of Andy, and her eyes were blazing anger. Andy avoided her gaze. Sharon approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, look at me." she said sternly. Andy looked into her green eyes, which were filled with tears, anger and pain. "Is this a joke? You tell me that there is another woman." Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon, I can't lie." Sharon closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"There's another woman and you tell me this so calmly?" she shouted.

"Sharon, calm down, please. '"

"Andy, I can't believe this. I trusted you so much, I thought that we were happy together, especially when we got married."

"Sharon, I know it hurts, I know I'm guilty. But I can't keep this marriage." At this point Sharon's heart tore to pieces. She sat on the bed and put her hands on her face. Andy sat down beside her and tried to grab her hand, but she looked at him with the same anger.

"Sharon, I beg you. Let's talk. '"

"What will we talk Andy? It's over and it's your fault. It's over with this marriage."

"Sharon, I love you. '"

"You love me? You love me so much to cheating with another woman?" Sharon yelled furiously. Rusty dined in the kitchen and heard the shouts. He got up worried from the table and walked to their bedroom when suddenly his phone rang and he went back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Nicole, sorry. There a problem?" he asked quickly, looking at Sharon and Andy's bedroom.

"Rusty, I called just to ask whether Sharon and dad are home." Rusty sighed.

"At home they are, but ..."

"But what?" asked Nicole.

"Nicole, it happens something very strange. For about one hour, I heard loud shouts from their bedroom."

"What? Why not check out what's going on? '"

"I was about to check out, but you called and ...- '"

"Rusty, maybe they argue about something, as always. '"

"I don't think it's something small. I think that this time, this dispute is quite serious." On the other hand, Sharon sat on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Andy, the man whom she loved with all her heart cheating on her with another woman. It was simply impossible. She couldn't believe she was in shock. Andy tried to explain everything, but Sharon didn't want to listen.

"Sharon, I beg you. You need to listen to me. '"

"Andy, I don't want to hear any more. I can't believe that there is another woman that ... I trusted you so much and you cheat me!" Andy looked at her sadly, his heart was filled with pain, but it was the truth. Sharon wiped her tears and stood up. She began pacing nervously. She turned to Andy with anger and shook him.

"Who is she?" Andy looked at her sadly, as if at any moment he could cry.

"I fell in love with her." He whispered these painful words. These words were another blow to Sharon's heart. The pain that feel she now, tore her heart. "Sharon, all over you know. "He said tearfully clutching her hand. She stood and watched him. "We hurt each other. This is wrong, Sharon." Andy whispered stressing her name. She knew only he called her so. Sharon tightened her jaw and looked down, shunned his gaze. "Look at me." He framed her face with his hands and raised it to him so that once again get eye contact between them.

"I can't believe that you're doing this to me. Andy, I love you so much. I still love you, I married you because I thought that you were different. I thought you're not like Jack. I thought that I would be very happy . But you ruined everything. Absolutely everything and now all I feel for you is hate. " Sharon said firmly and stepped back. Tears ran down of Andy's cheeks. He still loved Sharon and he didn't know why he does that. Silence had fallen between them. Only their eyes talking. They looked at each other, but this time there was no love. It was all hatred, anger and pain.

"Andy, I can't stand it. I beg you, go away, because I can't continue this marriage." Andy looked at her sadly and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, I still love you." Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Andy, how long do you want to lie? Stop these lies. You can't believe how much hate I have for you right now. Andy go away, please."

"I'm sorry." he said as released her hand and another tear ran down his face. He walked to the door as he turned for the last time at her and looked at her. He tried to smile, but he felt something in her is refracted again. And with the closing of the door, he took her heart with him. Then she realized how painful it's to love. Andy went to the door when he saw Rusty.

"Hey, Andy, where are you going?" Andy turned to him and smiled sadly. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rusty, you know you're like a son to me. '"

"I know, but why are you telling me this now?" Rusty asked, confused.

"I just wanted to tell you. Rusty, please, I want you to do me a favor. '"

"Of course."

"Rusty, take care of your mother, please." Rusty looked questioningly at Andy.

"I don't understand you." Andy squeezed his shoulder and opened the door.

"Andy, where are you going? Wait a minute, Andy!" Rusty shouted after him, but Andy left. He closed the door and saw his mother, who is looking devastated. He immediately hugged his mother, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sharon stroked his face.

"I try to be fine. Don't worry. '"

"Mom, where Andy went at that time?" Sharon sighed.

"Rusty, I want you to understand something. He'll never come back. This marriage is over." Rusty looked confusedly and questioningly his mother.

"Mom, I don't understand. What is the reason?" Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had to tell the truth anyway.

"Rusty, there's another woman." Rusty's eyes widened and he went into shock.

"What? Another woman? But ... How is this possible?" Sharon took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Rusty sat beside her and looked at her sadly.

"There is another woman in Andy's life, that's all. ''

"But how can he do that? Marriage is not a game." shouted angrily Rusty. Sharon took his hand.

"Rusty, calm down. The only thing I can do is file a divorce."

"Mom, this isn't right. He can't do that with you." Sharon smiled sadly.

"Rusty, let's talk tomorrow, now I can't. Please." She looked at him imploringly. Rusty nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. He went to his room, determined to talk about it with Nicole. Sharon wept loudly. She still couldn't believe it. "... 1 year... 1 year full of lies ..." she muttered to herself. What would say now all? What would think their team? She couldn't tell all this to anyone, at least for now. But she was willing to share her pain with anyone. Sharon went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed tired. She took her wedding ring, and looked for a long time. She wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly the phone rang. She put her wedding ring on her finger and took the phone. She sighed wearily when she saw Andrea's name on the screen.

"Andrea .." she said quietly, hiding the emptiness in her voice.

"Sharon, what's happening? I called several times, but you didn't answer me. It's all right?" Sharon took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"It's okay, don't worry."

"Sharon, are you sure? I feel a change in your voice. You talk with Andy?"

"Andrea, let's talk tomorrow, please. In the office." she said.

"Well, if you want. But surely we'll talk." Sharon hung up the phone and wept again. "Why this is happening? Why?" she muttered softly to herself. Rusty tried to talk to Nicole on the phone, but her phone was switched off. He decided that he should talk to Andy because he couldn't tolerate anyone hurting his mother.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She didn't feel very well. Rusty sat down and looked at his mother. Sharon kissed him on the cheek and gave him the breakfast. She sat down beside him and started drinking raspberry tea.

"Mom, you look pale. Are you all right?" Rusty asked concerned. Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"Rusty, everything's fine. Just don't worry. I'm convinced that it's tired of all these problems. Especially with Andy." Rusty rolled his eyes angrily.

"Mom, I can't let Andy, does that. I'll talk to him."

"No, Rusty. You will not talk to Andy, because this marriage is over. I've already spoken with my lawyer. I think we should forget everything as hard to be."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office exhausted and in her hand was a pregnancy test. Although she wouldn't have believed she could get pregnant at her age, she had to be sure. Suddenly the door opened and entered Andrea.

"Sharon, I'm sorry I'm late, I just had a lot of work." Sharon nodded slightly, the test still in her hand. Andrea sat beside her and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, what's wrong? You look pale. Moreover, just saw Andy, but he avoided me." Sharon sighed wearily and looked at the test in her hand. Andrea saw test in her hand and took it. Her eyes widened.

"Sharon, you ..." Sharon took the test and throw it angrily on her desk. Andrea was confused by her behavior.

"Sharon will you tell me what's wrong? You're scaring me. I thought you might be happy because the test found out that you're pregnant. You said that to Andy?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"No, I didn't expect it right now. And I'll not say anything to anyone. Especially Andy." Andrea looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, you talk like a crossword. ''

"Andrea, it's over. This marriage is over." Andrea's eyes widened.

"What? But why?"

"Andrea, I told you that I will talk about Andy's strange behavior with him, right?"

"Yes, but ... -"

"I understood the reason. There is another woman in his life. He's cheating." Andrea went into shock.

"Wait a minute. Andy cheating on you?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"But how it can be possible?''

"But he admitted. I already talked to my lawyer about my divorce." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, I understand the pain you feel right now, but what will happen to the child that you expect?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Of course I will have an abortion. What do you want me to do?"

"Sharon, you're loving mother, you very well know that abortion is a kind of murder." Andrea said sternly.

"I know Andrea. But don't expect me to raise this child without a father. Besides, I don't want to experience the same thing I experienced with Jack." Sharon said sharply.

"Sharon, I understand. But whatever happens, I think Andy should know this. '"

"Andrea, I'm determined not say that.''

"Sharon, please. You need to tell him once, then you'll decide what to do."

* * *

In the evening, Sharon thought of Andrea's words. She decided to tell Andy about her pregnancy and went to his apartment. She had a key to this apartment and went inside. She knew very well that he is there. Sharon suddenly heard a female moans. She cautiously walked toward Andy's bedroom. She opened the door and went into shock when she saw what she would never have wanted to see. Inside was Andy. With another woman. In the bed.

"What a spectacular scene." Sharon said mockingly, with a sense of anger in her voice.

"Sharon is not what you think." Andy told her.

"Let me go. I was convinced that I shouldn't trust you." Sharon yelled furiously.

"Andy, what's happening?" asked the other woman, but Andy ignored her.

"Sharon, I beg you, listen to me. '"

"I don't want to hear Andy Flynn! I don't even want to see you." Sharon yelled and left. Andy sat on the bed, thinking about the mistake he had made.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharon drove to her home with all her strength. At that moment she couldn't think clearly. Tears streamed down her cheeks, anger was blazing in her eyes and her heart was filled with pain and hatred. Whenever she closed her eyes, she thought of that moment when she saw Andy with the other woman in the bed. Sharon accelerate the speed when suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw Andy's name. She ignores the call and she continued.

"What a fool I am! How can I believe? Andy is the same as Jack, even worse. I can't believe, I can't. With that woman in that bed .." Sharon shouted furiously to herself. Andy tried to talk with Sharon several times but she kept ignoring his calls. Andy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Andy." said the other woman. Andy sighed wearily.

"I can't, Laura, I can't believe this happened. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"You're not guilty Andy, she is guilty." Andy looked at Laura angrily.

"How can you accuse Sharon? She's the only innocent because I ... I betrayed her."

"Everyone accepts the truth, Andy, and the truth always hurts. She'll get used to it." Andy stood up angrily and changed his clothes. Laura looked at him questioningly.

"Where are you going?" Andy didn't answer her question, he took the phone and keys and left. Laura sat down angrily on the bed. Sharon came home, threw her keys angrily and went into the living room, where were Andrea and Rusty. Seeing his mother's condition, Rusty immediately went to her.

"Mom, are you okay?" She nodded slightly.

"Rusty, I'm fine. I want to ask you something. Can you leave us alone? I'd like to talk to Andrea." Rusty nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon didn't want Rusty to understand that. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she began to cry loudly. Andrea hugged her hard and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, look at me. What's going on? Why are you crying? Did you talk to Andy?" Sharon rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch and put her hands on her face. Andrea sat beside her and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, please tell me, you're scaring me." Sharon wiped tears and took a deep breath.

"Andrea, you can't imagine what I saw when I went to his apartment." Andrea looked at her confused.

"Sharon, I don't understand. You didn't say to him that you're pregnant?" Sharon sighed and looked at Andrea.

"That will never happen Andrea. He will never understand this because I've decided I don't want this child. '"

"But Sharon, if the problem is the age ...-"

"No, the problem isn't age. The problem is Andy." Sharon said sharply and angrily.

"Sharon, I beg you, tell me what you saw there." Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and gritted her teeth in anger.

"I saw what I never wanted to see. When I entered the apartment, I heard women's moans. When I entered the bedroom ... I saw Andy, along with the woman in the bed." Andrea's eyes widened.

"What? Andy with another woman in the bed? '"

"You can't imagine what anger and pain I felt when I saw all that. Hate filled my heart. I was ready to give him a second chance because of this child, but I've decided. I don't want this child. After all what I experienced I can't keep this child. "

"Sharon, I understand completely, but this kid isn't guilty." Sharon got up from the couch angrily.

"I don't want to hear it, Andrea. I told you I didn't want this child. Besides, I'll not risk my life because of my age it will be difficult. I'm not young to give birth a child." Andrea squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, what Andy has done no forgiveness. But I think you should think about this child." Sharon sighed wearily.

"I don't want to think. Because I decided I want an abortion. I can't raise this child without a father. I don't want to happen the same thing that happened to Emily and Ricky." Andrea nodded slightly.

"I understand you completely."

"No, Andrea, nobody can understand me. I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it more. ''

"Sharon, how will you work with him? It would be difficult to see him, after all." Sharon bit her lip. "This isn't a big problem. I'm sure that will cope with that." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who can be this time?" Andrea asked with surprise. Sharon opened the door and saw Andy, who looked in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Sharon, I beg you, we need to talk." Andrea ran to the door and slapped Andy. Sharon took her hand.

"Andrea, stop."

"You cheating on Sharon! This is a little slap a man like you. I never thought you'd do this to Sharon." Andrea shouted furiously. On the other hand, Rusty could hear their cries and he called Nicole. Andy rubbed his cheek.

"Sharon, I know that was mistake, this is unforgivable mistake, I know that. But, I beg you, forgive me. I love you, please." Andy stepped forward to her and looked at her imploringly. Sharon stepped back in anger.

"Andy, I can't believe that you're telling me this. It's over. I've already talked about our divorce. Moreover, I wish you happiness. Go to that woman, you will be happier." Andy sighed wearily. He didn't want that to happen. He wiped his tears. Andrea stood before Sharon.

"Andy, go away. Sharon has already decided. You don't deserve Sharon. Surely you will be happier with that woman." Andy looked at the ground sadly and his heart was filled with pain.

"Sharon, whatever happens, I'll be there when you need me." Sharon looked at him angrily and coldly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed the door.

"Sharon, if I have to admit, I was ready to tell him that you're pregnant with his child." Andrea said firmly.

"Andrea, I beg you. I asked you about it. It's over and I don't want to talk about it." Rusty sighed with relief when Nicole called him.

"Nicole, I'm trying to talk to you for several days."

"Sorry Rusty, I was just busy. What's the problem?"

"Nicole, there's something you should know. '"

"Rusty, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"Nicole, mom and Andy are getting divorced." Nicole paused.

"Divorce? Why? '"

"Nicole, Andy has another woman in his life. ''

"What? My father ... He cheating on Sharon?"

"That's the truth. I couldn't believe but a little while ago, I heard their cries and realized that ... '"

"What did you reliaze? "Repeated Nicole. Rusty sighed.

"Mom saw Andy with that woman in the bed." Andrea had gone and Sharon was lying in her bedroom thoughtfully. Every time she thought of that moment, that terrible moment. Sharon took her wedding ring and again looked for a long time. She remembered all those beautiful moments with Andy. She put her hand on her belly. "Sorry, but I can't keep you. I'm not a bad mother who would do this, but I can't keep you. I'm sorry." Sharon whispered softly to the baby that develops in her.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon breakfasted with Rusty, although she couldn't eat much because of the nausea she feels. Rusty looked sadly at his mother and took her hand.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sharon smiled.

"Don't worry, everything's fine and will be." On the other hand, Laura handed the breakfast to Andy. He sat thoughtful. She sat beside him and looked at him confused.

"Andy, what's happening?" Andy took a deep breath and looked at his watch.

"I'm late for work." Laura took his hand.

"Andy, where did you go last night? To see Sharon, right?"

"Laura, I love Sharon with all my heart, I still love her very much. And that will never change. I still can not figure how I betrayed my wife. I would like to turn back time and it never happen."

"Andy, you know that I love you too. You have to ignore everything. She wants a divorce, then why are you still trying to be with her?" Andy looked at her angrily.

"Laura, stop! If you want to know the truth, I would like it to never happen. I would never want to hurt Sharon." Andy shouted angrily and left. Laura stood in front of the mirror.

"I'll not allow this. You'll never be with Sharon again, Andy. You'll be mine."

* * *

At work, the tension was greater. Their team was already understood everything, because Sharon couldn't hide it from them. Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully when Provenza stood before him angrily.

"I can't believe you cheat on your wife!" Andy sighed wearily.

"Provenza, stop, please. '"

"No, Andy, this time I will not be silent. I can't believe it. I never expected this from you." Provenza shouted angrily and returned to his desk.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was called Andy in her office. He went inside and closed the door tightly.

"Sharon, we need to talk. ''

"Oh, and I think that Lieutenant Flynn." Sharon said mockingly handed him the divorce papers. Andy took the documents and looked at them in confusion.

"What is this?"

"These are divorce papers." Andy threw them on her desk.

"I don't want a divorce."

"But I want. You cheated on me Andy, this is no forgiveness. I want this divorce. It's best for us." Andy came up to her and stroked her face.

"Sharon, I love you and you can't imagine how sorry I am." He snuggled in her silky hair, "I miss you." he whispered, Sharon stepped back and looked into his brown eyes with anger.

"No, Andy, no longer trust you, sorry." Suddenly Andrea came into office.

"Oh, Mr. Andy, you accepted the divorce?" Andrea said mockingly.

"Andrea, please." Andrea approached him angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be silent. You cheated on Sharon with another woman without you even feel a pain. I can't believe, you cheated on Sharon when she's pregnant with your child!" Andy's eyes widened and he looked at Sharon confusedly and questioningly. Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy stood before Sharon in a combination of surprise and confusion. Andrea left the office, leaving them alone. Provenza immediately went to Andrea.

"Andrea, what's happening?" She sighed and pulled him aside.

"Look, Provenza, I told one news to Andy. Sharon didn't want, but ... -'"

"Wait a minute. What news?" Provenza asked anxiously. Andrea sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Please, don't ask me. Just now I know that I'll be guilty of their dispute." Provenza continued looking at her questioningly. Sharon sat at her desk, shunning Andy's eyes. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Sharon, you're pregnant?" he asked reliably as if his face lit up at the thought. Sharon sighed wearily, bit her lip and looked into his brown eyes coldly.

"Yes, that's true." Andy squeezed her hand with a slight smile.

"Why don't you tell me earlier? '"

"Because I don't want this child. If you want to know, I have an appointment with my doctor. Tomorrow will have an abortion." Andy's eyes widened.

"Sharon, you can't do this!" he said loudly. Sharon stood up and began to pace nervously around the room. "This is nonsense!" he added.

"Nonsense? You don't know what I experience from the moment I realized that in your life there is another woman. Besides, I saw you in bed with that ..." Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself. Andy sighed wearily, he knew he was guilty, he knew he shouldn't be with Laura, but whatever happens, he wanted this child and couldn't let Sharon to take such a foolish decision. The thought of their child filled him with joy, but he knew that Sharon would never forgive him. He approached her, but she pulled back.

"Sharon, I beg you, let's talk for the baby's good." Sharon rolled her eyes, angrily.

"Andy Flynn, I think I was clear enough. I don't want this child. I'm not a bad mother, I love my children more than my own life. But this child is a mistake. You cheated on me with another woman and that no forgiveness." she shouted angrily.

"Sharon, please. I know I'm guilty, but this child isn't guilty." he said in a low voice, hoping that Sharon will change her mind. But Sharon had decided firmly. She didn't want this child. Especially at her age and without support, she couldn't.

"Sharon, please. Everything can be fine." Sharon laughed mockingly.

"Nothing will be fine. Especially when I know that I lived in complete lie. Don't worry, my lawyer will call you to sign the divorce papers. ''

"Sharon, I'll not sign those papers. ''

"You will do it because I don't want to continue this fake marriage." Andy put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her green eyes pleadingly.

"Sharon, I haven't lied. With Laura I'm together just a few months. But I regret and I would like someday you to forgive me." Sharon sighed.

"That will never happen because I will never forgive you." she interrupted sharply and opened the door. "Go away, please. I don't want to talk more about it." Andy nodded, looking sadly into her eyes and left. Sharon lock the door and sat on her desk. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't forgive Andy's infidelity. Provenza was at his desk when Andy left Sharon's office. Provenza immediately went to him to talk.

"Andy, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Andy sighed wearily, avoiding Provenza's issue. However, Provenza was insistent.

"Look, Louie, I think it's over. '"

"It's your fault. You cheated the captain with another woman. She's right." Provenza said firmly.

"You don't understand. I still love Sharon and I regret for everything." Provenza shook his head and walked back to his desk. Andy sat thoughtful. On the other hand, Laura felt comfortable warmth when she thought about Andy and the wonderful life that awaits her with him. She was decided to terminate her engagement with Charlie, relying on her instincts, who told her that her choice is correct. She went to Charlie's home. He was delighted when he saw her.

"Honey, what a surprise, I don't expect." he said, trying to hold her.

"We need to talk Charlie." Laura nervously said, pulling up.

"You want to go to the cafeteria?"

"No. What I will say is pretty important."

"You're scaring me Laura." he admitted.

"Charlie .." Laura began uncertainly. It was unpleasant, but she felt courage to tell him that she wouldn't marry him.

"Why don't we get married? '"

"I told you. I don't feel ready for such a big step." she lied. Charlie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. I know that now you're nervous and you don't think what you say."

"Why don't you see? I told you I didn't want to marry." Charlie sighed.

"Well, I'm sure that everything will be fine. We'll get married when you be ready. "He believed that she was the woman of his life. Laura rolled her eyes, but now she was more relaxed. At least the wedding was repealed. She had to be with Andy.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon came home tired. She threw the keys and went into the living room. She sat on the couch and took a pillow in her arms. Rusty was with friends for a few days and she was alone. But now she felt more powerless than ever. Tomorrow she had an appointment. She still didn't know whether she should have an abortion. She put her hand on her belly and closed her eyes.

"Well, I'm not expecting that. I didn't know that your father can betray me. Sorry, I would never do that, but circumstances require it and I have no other choice. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Andrea

"Hello."

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon sighed and bit her lip.

"Yes, I think I'm fine."

"Sharon, if you need help, I'll always be here. '"

"Thank you, Andrea. I know that I have your support and thank you for everything, really. ''

"That's why we're friends." Andrea said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andrea, I have an appointment tomorrow. Will you come with me, right?"

"Of course Sharon, but are you sure that you really want ...-"

"Absolutely. I don't want to think anymore. Before the children or the team find out that I have to do an abortion."

"Well, if you say so. I hope that you'll not regret it." Sharon sighed thoughtfully.

"I'll not regret." She said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Andy Flynn asked himself more questions about his love for Sharon and his adventure with Laura. Nevertheless, he didn't want to be selfish to Laura.

"It's best to finish it." he said firmly, as they sat in the restaurant.

"No."

"It's for your own good. Understand me."

"But why? Please, Andy." Laura didn't want to agree to a separation.

"This will not solve the problem. We need to split up. I'm married. I have children and also ... Sharon is pregnant with my child." Laura's eyes widened.

"Sharon is pregnant?" Andy nodded, "Yes, and I know I'm guilty. She will never forgive me, but I want to be with her and the child." Despite these words, Laura was in her opinion.

"No, Andy, please. Don't do this, I beg you."

"You have to arrange your life and be with other, someone like Charlie."

"No, Charlie! He doesn't interest me." Laura shouted furiously.

"Laura, I don't want to have a double life. I don't want to hurt Sharon, especially in her condition."

"But, you wanted this relationship Andy. Please think." Laura looked at him imploringly. Andy sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry, Laura, but it was a mistake. I love Sharon and I'll be with her. She's the woman of my life."

* * *

That evening, Andy knocked on Sharon's door. She opened the door and looked at him coldly. Andy's hands trembled and he didn't know where to start. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Sharon, can we talk? I want you to know that I love you regardless of what happened. I love you."

"You love me?" she repeated, "As cheating? How can you come here and look in my eyes after that scene at the apartment? How can you look into my eyes as if nothing happened? Maybe you kissed me after you were with her. Maybe we made love after you were with her. How could you?" Sharon shouted furiously. She felt a sharp pain when she remembered that scene in his apartment.

"Sharon, calm down, you're pregnant." He tried to calm her.

"How many times have I told you that I love you more than anything and that I never made you betray me?"

"Sorry, Sharon, forgive me." he said sadly.

"Andy, this wasn't just one night. They were months. You're lying to me on whole months."

"Sharon, I'm sorry." he repeated several times. Sharon took a deep breath.

"I'll never forgive you! Never!" Sharon yelled loudly. "I would like to die than to find out about your affair!" She wept. Andy hushed quietly and wiped her tears. Sharon took his hand and stepped back.

"Don't touch me. I can't forget the scene in the apartment."

"Sharon, please think about the baby."

"Andy, I repeated several times that I don't want this child. Soon you'll get the divorce papers." she said firmly. Andy left and she closed the door crying. Her life was a complete failure. There was no way out.

* * *

The next morning, Provenza angrily threw his files on his desk. He looked at his watch nervously.

"Hey, Provenza, what happens?" Julio asked.

"The captain still didn't come. I worry about her. ''

"Calm down, maybe she's delayed because of traffic." said Mike.

"No, the captain never late." Provenza said uneasily.

"Provenza's right. But I think that the captain is delayed because of problems with Lieutenant Flynn." Amy added. Provenza rolled his eyes and saw Andy coming.

"Hey, Flynn, where's Sharon?" Andy looked confused.

"I have no idea. I think she's here. '"

"No, she still didn't come. I worry about her." Provenza said worriedly. Andy looked at his watch.

"You're right, I'm also worried." Andy admitted. "I don't know why she isn't here. "

"Maybe because you! If you hadn't made that mistake ...-"

"Well, stop talking to me about it. Let's go to her apartment. I'm convinced that she's there." Andy said worried. He and Provenza left.

* * *

Andy and Provenza knocking on the door loudly. Nobody answered.

"What's up? I'm worried." said Andy continuing to knocking.

"Are you sure she's there?" asked Provenza.

"I'm convinced. I'm so worried, especially in her current condition." Prrovenza looked at him questioningly.

"The current condition?"

"Provenza, she's pregnant ... ... '"

"What?" Provenza shouted with surprise. Andy ignored him and find the key to the apartment in his bag. They opened the door and quickly went into the living room. Andy's eyes widened when he saw Sharon on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Sharon, what happened? Sharon?"

"I'll call 911." Provenza said worriedly. Andy noticed a piece of glass on the floor. Sharon's hands were in blood.

"Sharon, what happened? Who did this?" Andy asked worried and took her in his arms. Sharon opened her eyes slightly.

"I did." she said softly.

"No, Sharon, not you. I don't believe you. Tell me the truth. You lose a lot of blood. This isn't good for the baby. '"

"The baby ..." she whispered softly and fell unconscious.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review. Who did this to Sharon? And why? To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andy waited in the waiting room with Provenza, while the doctors were examining Sharon. His hands were shaking from fear that could something happen to her or the baby. Fortunately, Provenza was there for support. He was informed and Andrea, who was about to arrive. Provenza approached Andy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Andy. She'll be good." Andy sighed wearily.

"I am guilty Provenza, I'm guilty. I'm afraid that may happen something to her or the baby." Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"I understand your concern, but she's strong. Everything will be fine, trust me." He tried to calm him down. Andy looked at his watch.

"How long will be this examination? When they tell us how's Sharon?" Andy shouted heatedly. Provenza turned his head, seeing that Andrea comes to them worried.

"How is Sharon?" she asked immediately.

"Currently the doctors examine her." Provenza said calmly. Andrea turned her attention to Andy and glared at him.

"What have you done this time Andy?" Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Andrea, I haven't done anything." Andrea laughed derisively.

"Andy, I think you did enough. You hurt Sharon deeply." Andy sighed and looked at Andrea sadly without answering. What could he say? He knew his mistake and that he was to blame for Sharon's condition. Suddenly the doctor left the room. Andy immediately confront her, didn't know how to ask.

"How is Sharon?" he finally asked.

"Calm down, she's fine. ''

"The baby?" Andrea asked.

"The baby too. She had lost a lot of blood, we managed to prevent miscarriage. But I can't understand one thing: How did happen this incident?" Andy and Provenza looked at each other. Andrea stared absently.

"Actually, this morning, Sharon didn't come to work and we were worried. We decided to check and we went to her apartment. We knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. Then I realized that I also have a key to the apartment . We opened the door and we were in shock when we saw Sharon lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Then immediately brought her here. " Andy explained hastily. Dr. Smith nodded slightly.

"Well, now you can see her, but she needs to rest and to stay away from stressful situations. You know that pregnancy at her age is risky." Andy nodded slightly. The doctor went to her office. Provenza smiled faintly to Andy.

"It's all right. Go to her." Andy sighed.

"No, I can't. Andrea, if you want ...-"

"Andy, I think you should talk to her right now. "She interrupted sharply. Andy entered Sharon's room. He sat down beside her and took her hand. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked at Andy.

"Andy?"

"Here I am Sharon and always will be." She knew she was lying in a hospital bed.

"What happened? Why am I here?'"

"Sharon, calm down.

"Sharon, calm down. You lose a lot of blood, but fortunately you and the baby are fine." He smiled softly and kissed her hand gently. Sharon sighed with relief.

"Rusty knows that? '"

"No, I'll call him later. I don't want to worry him." Andy said quietly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment. Andy stroked her hair.

"Sharon, how did this happen? Who did this? Please don't lie to me. Tell me the truth, I beg you, I want to know." Andy insisted pleadingly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, please don't ask me. I can't tell you."

"Sharon, be calm. I just want to know who did this and why. Sharon, tell me." he kept asking her while Sharon decided to tell him the truth.

"Well, I'll tell you everything." Andy watched in anticipation while Andrea and Provenza talked in the waiting room. Andrea handed a glass of coffee to Provenza and sat beside him.

"I didn't expect this from Andy." she said.

"I, too, but life is full of unpleasant surprises." Andrea looked at him questioningly.

"Look, Provenza, you're Andy's friend. How can you not know that Andy was with another woman?" Provenza choked.

"What? Andrea, I can't know his personal life. That we're friends doesn't guarantee that I must know his personal life." Andrea nodded slightly.

"You're right, sorry. It was a stupid question. Incidentally, Rusty knows that Sharon is in the hospital?"

"No, Andy told me that he would call him later." On the other hand, Andy was blazing with anger.

"Sharon, how can Laura coming at you do that?" Andy shouted furiously.

"Andy, so I didn't want to tell you. I knew how you'd react." Sharon said angrily. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Of course I'll be angry. Sharon, she knows that you're pregnant, she ... She did it to divide us." Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Andy, please, stop screaming. You had to think about it from the beginning. Because of you my life was at risk." Andy looked sadly to Sharon. He hugged her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Sharon, forgive me. I'm guilty, forgive me." Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She still loved Andy, but she couldn't forgive him just like that. "He stroked her face and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, I promise you, Laura will pay a high price for what she did." Sharon sighed thoughtfully.

"Andy, it's not necessary. She has already paid too much. ''

"No, Sharon, she'll pay the price she deserves. You can't imagine how I was afraid that can something happen to you or the baby." Sharon bit her lip.

"The baby ... You want this child."

"More than anything Sharon. I would be very happy if you give me this chance." He put his hand on her belly. Sharon put her hand over his.

"I'm a mother Andy, you know that I love my children more than anything." Andy smiled softly.

"I know, dear. You're a wonderful mother, but when you said you wanted an abortion, I …-"

"Andy, please, listen to me." she asked sadly. "Look, I thought too much about it, I can't do that. I'm not such a person." Andy sat close to her and grabbed her hand.

"Does this mean that you will keep the baby?" he asked reliably. She nodded slightly and smiled. Andy kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad. Thank you Sharon. I promise that I'll be always with you." He took her in his arms comfortingly. Sharon felt comfortable. As if she had forgotten the pain and the betrayal. On the other hand, Laura was shaking with fear. She still didn't know the consequences of her act. She was injured Sharon and now was afraid of Andy's reaction. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She cautiously opened the door and sighed with relief when she saw Charlie. He went inside and looked coldly.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily. Charlie sighed.

"Laura, stop lying. I know everything. You're in love with other." Laura's eyes widened.

"How do you know this? '"

"No matter. I just came to tell you that you walk in the wrong path. That man is married and also will have a child."

"This is none of your business!" Laura shouted furiously.

"Laura, you'll someday regret, but will be later." Charlie said firmly and left. Laura began to throw everything. "Fool!" she cried loudly. Andrea talked with Sharon in her room.

"Are you okay? I was afraid for you."

"I'm fine, don't worry.

"Sharon, will you give Andy a second chance?" Andrea asked cautiously. Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"In fact, I would never forgive him for cheating, but I'll be with him for the sake of the child." Andrea was surprised and smiled.

"You will keep the baby?"

"Yes, I think this is the best choice. However, Andy wants the baby, I know I'll have his support.

"That's good. I'm convinced that with time, everything will be fine and the pain will be forgotten." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I hope so. But where's Andy?"

"I have no idea." Andrea shrugged. Andy arrived at Laura's apartment. He started knocking furiously. She opened the door and he struck inside with anger.

"Laura, why do you do this? '"

"Andy, calm down. '"

"Laura, I asked you a question. Answer me. Why did you do this? You know that Sharon is pregnant. She could lose the baby. '"

"Andy, I ... -''

"Laura, don't lie to me." he said furiously. Laura took a deep breath.

"Yes, I did it! I did it because I love you and can't live without you. '"

"You're crazy! It was a mistake. The only woman I love is Sharon." Andy shouted. Rusty and Nicole were happy to learn that they'll have a new sibling.

"Sharon, I can't tell you how glad I am." said Nicole.

"Yes, Mom, I'll no longer be the younger brother." Rusty grinned. Sharon smiled softly. Nicole looked around.

"Where's my father? '"

"He's gone, but I don't know where." Sharon replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sleeping in her room when Andy returned to the hospital. Nicole immediately stood in front of her father.

"Dad, we need to talk." she said firmly. Andy sighed wearily, knowing for what.

"Nicole, I ... -''

"Dad, I can't believe that you cheated on Sharon with another woman, your wife! She's your wife dad. I can't believe it. ''

"Nicole, I regret the whole lot. ''

"Dad, the regret not fix the past. Sharon could lose the baby because of that woman. If that had happened, you'd be guilty." Nicole shouted angrily. Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Nicole I'll do everything possible to correct this mistake." he said quietly, and entered Sharon's room. He sat down beside her, took her hand and kissed her gently. He stroked her hair and began to look at her with a smile. She was sleeping and he loved watching her. Andy remembered the past, the years experienced with Sharon. He dreamed to wake up with a head on her chest as before. He felt the scent of her perfume and the former pleasure and relaxation.

"Sharon, how long we'll live as strangers?" he whispered softly, stroking her hair. I don't want to live away from you. During the day, we hardly see each other, at the night we sleep separately. I love you and I need you. I want to be with you and our child. I'm sorry for everything. With Laura was a mistake. Forgive me. "Tears streamed down his cheeks. Suddenly Sharon opened her eyes.

"You wanted to go to her." Andy looked at her sadly.

"Sharon, you're the only love of my life. '"

"Then why did you go to her?" she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Forget it, please." He squeezed her hand, looking at her pleadingly.

"I hope I can. I want, but I feel that I can't." she admitted, wiping her tears.

"Leave the past Sharon. Now we're together. Soon we'll be parents." Sharon sighed wearily.

"It was like a nightmare. Even I don't understand what happened. ''

"Then, wake up, this nightmare isn't repeated." he told her quietly.

"Andy, tell me you love me. '"

"I said a little while ago honey. ''

"Tell me again. I need to hear, to believe. ''

"I love you, I love you." he whispered and drew her to him. He kissed her gently. Sharon didn't know if this is correct then this infidelity, but she loved him with all her heart.

 **~~~TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please respect and review. I wrote this chapter twice because I lost the first version.**_ ** _I hope you like it._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days later, Sharon was already home. After all she had suffered because of Laura and Andy's mistake, now she could feel the peace she needed, especially now knowing that her pregnancy is high risk. One morning, Sharon slept in Andy's arms as before. Suddenly the alarm broke the silence. Andy immediately grabbed the alarm and turned off. He didn't want to wake Sharon, as the doctor had warned about it. He looked at Sharon, who slept in his arms. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead. He stood up slowly to prepare for work. A few minutes later, Andy went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Rusty sat sleepily on the couch with his laptop. Andy came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What happens kid?" Rusty sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, I was just preparing for my exams and I went to sleep late." Andy nodded slightly.

"Well, then I'll prepare breakfast, because now you have to wake up. '"

"Hey, Andy."

"Yes."

"Where's mom?" Andy sighed and replied, "She sleeps, don't worry. I think it's good for her and the baby." Rusty nodded slightly and took his laptop while Andy went into the kitchen. On the other hand Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the bright sun. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 in the morning. She began to yawn. She stood up in bed when Andy went inside.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously, and sat down beside her. Sharon sighed wearily and put her hands on her face.

"Well, don't worry. I'm fine." She looked at him carefully, seeing that he is now ready for work.

"Andy, you go to work without me?" she asked, frowning. Andy took her hand and stroked her face.

"Sharon, the doctor warned us that you need to rest. Moreover, your pregnancy is high risk. I don't want you to be in stressful situations, and our work is dangerous. ''

"Andy, I'll not leave my job. I'm totally fine, also the baby. I'll be working today." she insisted. Andy took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, are you sure? '"

"Andy." she repeated his name strictly. Andy nodded and kissed her.

"Well, you have to be careful. ''

"I know that. Where's Rusty? '"

"He has breakfast in the kitchen. And your breakfast waiting for you." he grinned. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Well, then I would wash my face first." She slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Andy sighed and looked at his watch. Suddenly his phone rang, but assuming that this is Provenza, he didn't answer. He put the phone on the bed, not knowing what a mistake he does. He headed back to the kitchen when the phone rang one more time. Sharon emerged from the bathroom, picked up the phone in her hand and decided to answer.

"Andy." said a female voice. Sharon froze. She knew that it was Laura.

"It's not Andy, is Sharon." she said sternly. Suddenly Laura hung up with fear. She hadn't expected Sharon to answer. Sharon was angry and she clutched with anger the phone in her hand. Andy went inside and looked at her questioningly. She stood before him, looking into his eyes angrily.

"Sharon, what's happening?" he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing that it could harm the baby.

"Why Laura is calling you?" Sharon shouted angrily and threw the phone on the bed. Andy went into shock.

"What? Sharon, I don't understand."

"Andy Flynn Stop! I don't want to listen lies. I'm tired, I can't stand it, I can't." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy came up to her, but she pulled back.

"Sharon, I swear that I don't lie. Please, tell me." Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lip.

"Maybe you see her? Maybe you still have a relationship with her and you're lying in my eyes?"

"Sharon, this is not true. I broke my relationship with Laura. Sharon, please, I beg you, trust me. I love you. Laura was a mistake. I haven't spoken to her."

"She called this morning." She handed him the phone. Andy remembered that his phone rang, but he didn't answer.

"Sharon, believe me. I didn't know that is she. Yes, my phone rang this morning, but I didn't answer because I thought it was Provenza and thought that he was calling for a new case." Sharon sighed and wiped her tears.

"Sorry Andy, but I don't believe you. I want, but I can't. I can't after what happened." Hearing their cries, Rusty walked toward the bedroom, but then his phone rang. Seeing Nicole's name on the screen, he immediately replied.

"Hello, Nicole, can we talk later?" he said quickly.

"Hey, Rusty, what's happening? Is everything okay?"

"No, please, I'll call you later." Rusty said and hung up. He immediately ran to the bedroom, where Sharon and Andy continued to argue.

"Mom, Andy, what's going on here?" asked Rusty immediately, seeing his mother crying.

"Rusty, please. Convince your mother to calm down. This isn't good in her condition." Andy said worried.

"You spoil my peace." Sharon shouted angrily. Rusty stood in front of his mother.

"Well, Mom, calm down. It's really not good in your state. Think about the baby." He tried to calm her. Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly. She looked at Andy. Her eyes were blazing anger, her heart was filled with pain.

"Don't worry, Rusty. I'm fine. At least I'll try for the baby." she said softly and squeezed his shoulder. She turned her attention to Andy.

"I don't want to argue anymore. I feel tired." she said, took her purse and left. Andy sat on the bed thoughtful and furious. Rusty sat next to him and looked at him questioningly.

"Andy, why did this happen? Mom was calm." Andy took a deep breath and explained everything to Rusty in detail.

"This woman is crazy!" shouted angrily Rusty.

"Don't worry, she'll pay for all this. I'll not let Laura, to ruin my life with Sharon." Andy said and stood up. He walked to the door, Rusty followed him.

"Andy, what do you do?" Andy put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'll handle with this situation." Rusty shut the door behind him and decided to call Nicole.

"Hello, Nicole. ''

"Rusty, what's up? I'm dying of anxiety. Sharon is good, right?" Rusty sighed and said, "Actually, Nicole this morning Mom and Andy argued. ''

"They argued? Why? '"

"This morning, Laura had called Andy, but he thought that it was Lieutenant Provenza and didn't answer. He left the phone on the bed and went into the kitchen. At this point Mom emerged from the bathroom and decided to answer the call. "

"My God! They were arguing about this? '"

"Exactly. Andy tried to explain that he'd broken his relationship with Laura. But mom didn't believe him. At the moment I don't know what will happen. ''

"It's a difficult situation. I want to kill that Laura!" Nicole said angrily.

"You can't imagine how much I want. You know Mom's pregnancy is high risk. I'm afraid that ...-"

"Hey, Rusty, don't talk like that. Everything will be fine. But that Laura must give up this game."

"A few hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office talking to her best friend - Andrea. Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, whatever happens, I'm convinced that this time, Andy was telling the truth." Sharon looked at her confused.

"Andrea, you ...-"

"No, Sharon, I just want to tell you that Andy made a terrible mistake, but now he regret and wants to be with you and the baby." Sharon sighed wearily and took off her glasses. On the other hand, Andy was in Laura's apartment. He was more furious than ever.

"Laura, I told you several times that our relationship is over. Why will not you understand that? It was all a mistake. This morning I argued with Sharon because of you. Her pregnancy is high risk. If something had happened, you would be guilty! " he shouted angrily.

"Andy, stop shouting! I just wanted to talk to you. '"

"Laura, I sometimes think that you're crazy. But now I'm completely convinced. You're crazy. But I'll not let you to ruin my life with Sharon." Laura approached him.

"Andy, why don't you understand me? I love you. '"

"My God! Laura, you need to see a psychologist, necessarily. You need treatment. ''

"I'm doing this of love!" she shouted.

"No, it's not love. It's crazy." Andy said angrily. Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment. She put her hand on her belly.

"Well, everything looks like a nightmare. I know I have to be calm, but it's not possible. I love your father, but I can't forget all that." she said softly to the baby inside her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Captain Sharon Raydor?" asked a man, entering inside.

"Yes, I am. How can I help you?" she asked politely. "

"I'm Charlie. Laura's former fiance." Sharon's eyes widened.

"You? Why are you here? '"

"I just want to tell you some things about Laura."

"But I don't want to hear." Sharon abruptly interrupted, "After everything I experienced because of her, I ...-"

"Please. I must tell you that." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Well, I listen to you."

"I know everything. A few days ago I learned the whole truth. Me and Laura wanted to get married, but she suddenly decided to quit. Then I realized that she has a relationship with another man and it's ...- ''

"My husband." said Sharon. Charlie nodded slightly.

"Actually, I want to warn you about something. Laura hiding from you a big secret." Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Sharon asked impatiently. Charlie took a deep breath and replied, "She has mental problems." Sharon went into shock.

In the evening, at the department were only Sharon and Andy. He went into her office.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, don't worry." she replied calmly, shunning his eyes. Andy sighed and walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Sharon, I'm not guilty, believe me ..." Sharon looked into his brown eyes and stroked his face.

"I know that. I already know." Andy looked at her confused.

"How do you know?" Sharon sighed and froze for a moment. Andy looked back and saw Laura standing with a gun against them.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


End file.
